1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pinch clamps and more particularly pertains to a new portable flow control valve for allowing a user to control fluid flow from a conduit from anywhere along the conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pinch clamps is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,601 describes a device for selectively pinching a hose to control the flow of water from the hose. Another type of pinch clamp is U.S. Pat. No. 2,366,424 having a clamp bar that compresses a tube against the frame bar to secure the tube to the frame bar. U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,830 has a clamp for engaging and pinching tubing to restrict flow through the tubing.